Bombalurina is Done
by MsAngelofMusic
Summary: She fell in love since they were kittens but how long can a Queen wait for this curious Tom to be a man and commit rather than running off with the his newest trend? BombalurinaXRum Tum Tugger, DemeterXMunkustrap, VictoriaX Mr. Mistofelees
1. Chapter 1

"That's it!" The fabulous red Queen of the Jellicle's shouted. She sorted through all of the couple's stuff putting her ball of onyx yarn in her bag along with the hairbrush her "lover" would use on her. The Tom perked up his ears at the sound of anger coming from his all too willing Queen. He crept into the room to see what Bombalurina was doing now. He saw her crashing her items into the bag. This sparked his oh so famous "curiosity". He smirked his whiskers.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He asked in his husky voice, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed leaning against the scratched wood. Bombalurina glanced up ferociously at the all too cocky Tom. She slammed her pointed collar in the bag.

"I'm leaving you." He purred.

"What do you mean you're 'leaving me'" He asked.

"You know exactly what I mean you two timing, non committing, rebellious…KITTEN!" Ooh that hurt. He thought. It was happening again. It happened a lot. He could feel himself becoming so attracted to the red Queen. Whenever she got this obscure courage to leave him. She stood there for a moment just glaring at him. He walked over slowly twisting his whisker with this paw. He stood face to face with her, their eyes meeting. Hers were filled with rage and anger, his filled with playfully dangerous curiosity. He inhaled.

"Is that so?" He asked. She wasn't intimidated and stood her ground.

"Yes Rum Tummy." She was calling him names now. He slightly caressed her cheek fur by brushing his paw over it. He kissed her. She opened her eyes wide and hissed, scratching him with her claws leaving a mark on his face. "NO!" she shouted. "Not this time you Pussycat!" He was taken back. "I will not be fooled again. You go around with all of the kittens and then I refuse you so you get "curious" for a couple of days and then spurn me again. But not this time Tugger." She took her bag in her hand. He was panicking. He couldn't lose her!

"Bombalurina, darling Wait!" She stopped at the door and turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Not this time." She left him sitting alone on the floor, with only his curiosity intact.


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't see his expression!" cried Bombalurina in her sister's shoulder. Demeter sighed and petted behind her sister's ears. This had been going on for two hours now. Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger had, had relationship problems before without Bombalurina going on this long. "He was going to change. I just know it!" The fabulous Queen sniffled and brought her cat nip toy to her nose.

"Sweety I didn't need to." Demeter continued to comfort her sister. She passed a bottle of cold milk to her sister. She could see Munkustrap out of the corner of her eyes. He rolled his eyes seeing as Bombalurina was still here. He sneaked out of the room to go secure the premises for the sixth time that morning. "Listen Bombal, you need to stop lying to yourself dear. We both know that if you had given into that beast's random tactics he would have just spurned you again for something more interesting that would satisfy his horrid curiosity." Bombalurina sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

"You're right. I can't do it again. I'm wasting my beauty on him."

"What are you doing up there?" Rum Tum Tugger's ears perked up as the question distracted him from his eavesdropping on Demeter and Bombalurina's conversation. "She's not coming out for you so just get off my roof will you?" Rum Tum Tugger slid down the roof and leapt down to the ground in a fashionable manner.

"Munkustrap, brother you must help me." Rum Tum Tugger asked with a tone of desperation.

"Why would I help you Rum? Ever since kittenhood you've been the thorn in my side creating chaos." Rum Tum Tugger pouted. It seemed as if everybody was out to hurt his feelings today. Maybe he would later pass near the kittens and get some adoration. Wait! No! That's the wrong thought pattern. He needed to get Bombalurina back and flirting with the frisky kittens would not help his mission. "Then again" Munkustrap said interrupting Rum Tum Tugger's thought pattern. "I would love nothing more than to have Demeter's sobbing sister out of my living space. I'm in. How can I be of assistance." Munkustrap said with a smirk. Rum Tum Tugger smiled.

"That's more like it."

"You want me to do what?" Mr. Mistoffelees asked laughing. The leopard spotted Tom sighed.

"I need you to use your magic to make me more…what's the word?" He asked looking to his brother for aid.

"Committal…less prone to "cheat" Rum Tum Tugger snapped his fingers.

"Yeah that's it.!" Mr. Mistoffellees looked at Rummy with an annoyed look.

"You can't be serious? Why change now Rum Tum?" Rummy sighed and looked for an escape. Did he really want to admit to his best friend that a female feline of bodacious proportions was actually making him consider changing for the supposed better.

"Bombalurina left him, being tired of his curiosity in other creatures other than her." Munkustrap answered. Rum Tum Tugger could feel his ears going back.

"Thank you oh so ill spoken brother." He replied making his nose cringe.

"Well you did ask for my help, didn't you?"

"Are you serious? She tamed the great Rum Tum Tugger? Oh that's rich." Rummy could feel himself loosing his temper.

"So will you help me or not?" Munkustrap and Mr. Mistoffelees were both thrown back by Rum's outrage. Rum Tum breathed deeply. "Please?" And Rummy smirked as he sang. "Because we all say." Mr. Mistoffelees gave him a glare.

"Really? Now?"

"Oh no a-never was there ever. A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees."

"That was only awesome when we were trying to find Old Deuteronomy!"

"His manner is vague and aloof. You would think there was nobody shyer"

"All right! I'll do it." Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger smiled in success. "But under once condition." Both raised their eyebrows. "You help me in winning over Victoria from Plato."


	3. Chapter 3

Three Tom cat heads arose from behind the mountainous pile of debris the Jellicle tribe had collected over the years. They all looked at Victoria who was dancing by herself so gracefully. With her complete white coat she looked like a swan in a cat's body. Mr. Mistoffelees sighed tilting his head to the left.  
"Isn't she wonderful?" The Magician cat asked. Munkustrap nodded smiling reassuringly at Mistoffelees.  
"Who Victoria?" Rum Tum asked. He chuckled. "Oh yeah she's nice. A really good dancer too." Mistoffelees nodded. "But then again so is Plato." Munkustrap sighed. This would go a lot faster if he would just put his brother into a temporary concussion. Mistoffelees' ears went back. "But then again my dear sir you have that magical hand that no cat has." Rum Tum added. Mistoffelees smiled.  
"Do you really think that would win her affections Mistoffelees asked.  
"Sure. I mean Plato is an excellent dancer but you must remember Misto that dancing fades as a cat grows older. Talent stays." Munkustrap smiled replying.  
"And if that doesn't work you could always cast some love spell on her right?" Both Munkustrap and Mistoffelees glared at the non sarcastic Tom. "What? I'm not saying its right. I'm just saying that it will do the job." Rum Tum Tugger turned his glaze back at the kitten nest and gasped when he saw her there. Bombalurina. Both Munkustrap and Mistoffelees turned their heads to see what Rummy had gasped at. In unison the both said "Oh."

"See Bombal this will take your mind off of things. I talked to Jellylorum about us looking after the kittens for this afternoon. That way I could spend more time with Jemima and you could have a chance to get your mind off of things." Bombalurina smiled.  
"Thanks Deme." Demeter patted her sister's back and went off to play with Jemima. Bomba looked at Victoria who was dancing by herself. "Such a talented kitten." She spoke to herself.  
"That's true. But nowhere near as beautiful as you." Bombalurina gasped and looked behind her seeing Alonzo. She laughed.  
"Oh Alonzo you gave me a fright." The black and white Tom cat crept down.  
"My apologies my dear Queen." Bombalurina could feel herself blush as he took her paw and kissed it. "Usually I see only old stricken Jellylorum here watching over the kittens. May I inquire as to why you are here?" Bombal blinked and cleared her throat.  
"Oh yes, well Demeter thought it would be good for me, considering I've had a lot on my mind." She touched her arms and tried to block out the thoughts of Rum Tum that remained persistent in trying to rekindle her feelings.  
"I see. And what may I ask has been "on your mind". Oh no not another curious cat. Or maybe Alonzo was genuinely worried for her. After all, she was moving on from Rum Tum Tugger. She had to try to make friendly with another creature.  
"Well you see. I've moved on from Rum Tum Tugger and he's just been on my mind lately." Alonzo nodded and stood up.  
"So basically you need a distraction." Bombalurina nodded. "Well all I can say is that there are much better distraction apart from kittens." He said lifting Bombalurina's chin with his paw. He took her hand in his and lead her out of the nest.

"Let me at him I'll kill him!" Mr. Mistoffelee's and Munkustrap tried with all their might to try and hold Rum Tum Tugger back. He was stronger than he looked and the Tom looked pretty strong in the first place. "Where is he going with her?" The Tom sounded broken.  
"Not sure." Munkustrap replied. "But we'll never find out if you keep on carrying on." Rum Tum Tugger sighed. His brother was right.

"So what do we do?" Mistoffelee's looked at Victoria and then looked back at Tugger.

"Victoria can wait. Let's go make sure your woman is safe." 


	4. Chapter 4

"So that's when I basically defeated Macavity and saved your sister." Bombalurina nodded trying to hide her yawn. If she remembered the battle she was sure Munkustrap helped incredibly during that battle. She was bored. He was trying to impress her which was in her eyes "trying to hard". Maybe that's why she found Tugger so interesting because he had already impressed her. And never felt the need to go on about it. She mentally scoffed as she felt Alonzo's tail reaching to wrap around her hip.

"What did you say your owner's are like again?" She asked.

"Oh umm…I guess like anybody's owners. There is a couple in their forties and a tall child which if I heard they refer to as a "young adult" which I suppose is like a kitten but a little older."

"Like Rumpleteazer?" He thought about it for a while.

"I guess." She nodded. This isn't distracting, she thought to herself, just pitifully awkward.

"Wow…and I was worried about her having too much of a good time." Rum Tum Tugger yawned. "Where are tuna treats at?"

"You ate them already. And you know that. Which can only mean that you want them only for the reason you can't have them." Mr. Mistoffelees said in a bored tone.

"I'd believe that." Munkustrap said. Rum Tum Tugger rolled his eyes.  
"Why is she still staying around him?" He peeked at the scene between his mate and Alonzo. He scowled. What was that ridiculous Tom's tale doing around her waist? He could feel his claws digging into the ground. He wanted this to end. He couldn't stand this unpleasant scene. "Misto." The black and white cat lifted his head and looked at him curiously. "Could you please put the spell on me quickly? I can't take this anymore." Mr. Mistoffelees looked at the genuine look of worry that came from his best friend's and smiled.

"Sure buddy." Mr. Mistoffelees stood up and brushed off his fur. He cleared his throat. "Stand here." He pointed towards a specific spot on the platform they were hiding in. Rum Tum Tugger crawled to the spot where Misto pointed to and stood. He could feel his heart beating a tad bit faster. "You okay?" Mistoffelees asked. Tugger nodded. "On second thought…kneel, you're kind of too tall for me to do my paw motions on top of your head." Rum Tum Tugger gave a scowl and kneeled.

"Better?" He asked. Mistoffelees nodded. He then swayed his hand over Rum Tum Tugger in a very magical manner.

"tel siht suoiruc tac eb deruc fo sih ytisuoiruc!"

Bombalurina felt such an urge to step on Alonzo's tail. The way he was creepily caressing her with it made her want to hurl a hair ball in his direction, but being a lady she resisted her grotesque urge. She then felt the tail crawl up her back going towards her chin which caused her to turn her head towards Alonzo who was preparing himself to kiss her! She gasped and was about to push him away when all of the sudden she felt his furry lips press against hers. She readied her claws when all of the sudden after a loud "yowl" she felt the pressure of Alonzo's lips get swept away. She gasped at the sight of Rum Tum Tugger pinning Alonzo to the ground with one paw pressing his chest down and the other readied to strike.

"What are you doing you freak!" asked Alonzo trying to break free of the Tom's powerful hold. Rum Tum Tugger stood up with a dark appearance from his back turned to the sun.

"Get out." He spoke pointing to the exit." Alonzo scrambled from under the shadow of the great Rum Tum Tugger and ran as fast as he could. Rum Tum Tugger turned around facing the eyes of the Red Queen who was at this point completely shocked at the situation. He went to go towards her when she stood up.

"You were following me weren't you?" she asked in a broken tone. "Weren't you!"

"I'm sorry I had to…" he said walking closer to her. She launched her clawed paw at this face when he caught her hand. He chuckled. "I learned the first time." She looked at the scratch mark on his cheek that she had left before. Her eyes softened at the thought of harming him. She could feel herself petting the scar she had left. He touched her paw with his and brought it to his lips to softly kiss it. "Please come back to me." He said which brought tears to her eyes.

"Why Tugger? What will be different this time?" He took her hands in his.

"Please. I'll promise to never be curious about anybody else but you. If you need me to I'll write a song with my bagpipes just to prove to you how much…." He paused. "How much I love you Bombalurina." She gasped. "Be my mate forever." He asked pleadingly. She nodded, smiling.

"Well that was impressive." Mr. Mistoffelees said watching with Munkustrap.

"Indeed. Your magic does wonders Misto, but usually the spells sound more complicated…and isn't there usually some form of glitter accompanied in the performance?" Munkustrap asked. Mr. Mistoffelees chuckled.

"Sometimes. Well that's a lie. They actually are always included." He said smirking. Munkustrap felt his eyes widen.

"You didn't put a spell on him did you?" Mistoffelees looked back at Munkustrap.

"We'll see how well he does on his own first."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Mistoffelees what are you thinking?" Munkustrap asked the black and white magician.

"I'm thinking that Tugger doesn't really need magic! Don't you see it would be easy for him to just be devoted through a spell? Maybe this will be good for him Munks!"

"For him to be disillusioned?" the worried brother replied.

"To learn self control!" Munkustrap looked down towards the ground. He had a point there. "I know its sneaky Munks and perhaps not morally sound but in the long run it will be best for both of them. How do you think Bombalurina would react if she ever discovered that the only reason Rum Tum is committed to her is because of a spell I put on him? She'd be devastated. And in addition, maybe because he believes he is under a spell he won't be so prone to curiosity." Munkustrap sighed. He didn't feel right going behind his brother's back and letting him live a lie. But Mr. Mistoffelees was right. He was right about all of it.

"But what happens if it doesn't work Misto? What if he's still curious afterwards?" Mistoffelees sighed.

"That's all up to him now. All we can do is hope for the best.

"So you'll move your stuff back into our place?" Rum Tum Tugger asked holding Bombalurina's hand walking through the junkyard.

"Yes, as long as you keep your promise Tugger. But the first moment I see you being flirtatious with another feline I promise you there will be no more chances." Tugger smiled reassuringly at her.

"You won't ever have to worry your little red fur, covered head over anything like that again." She smiled back towards him.

"Let's hope not." She said scratching behind his ear. He was so happy now that Bombalurina wasn't upset with him anymore. But he couldn't deny the fact that after all of this he didn't feel any different. Not about his love for Bombalurina, no that was certain. But there was no omitting change to his personality no different thought process, nothing. He still felt like the same old Tugger. He shook of the feeling. It was Mr. Mistoffelees. His magic always worked. It hadn't failed the tribe when they needed to find Old Deuteronomy and it wouldn't fail him.

"Hello Tugger." The couple turned their heads to see the very sexy Cassandra. She was smiling suspiciously at the Tom. "Oh and hey there Bombalurina." She said nearly sneering at Bombalurina. "I didn't know you two would be out and about in these parts. I would have brushed my fur." She said nearly circling Tugger like a shark. Bombalurina glared at the frisky feline and glanced over to Tugger to watch his reaction. Tugger really doubted what that magic spell had done to him. This felt worse. He wanted to go and flirt back but No. NO. It would mean losing Bombalurina forever, and he would not have that. He put his paw around Bombalurina's back and pulled her close.

"Good afternoon Cassandra. Yes we're on a walk and we would invite you but me and this gorgeous girl would like some alone time. If you want I'm sure Alonzo is back there somewhere in need of some company." He could see the wide expressions on both Queen's faces.

"Umm.." Cassandra was stunned. Never before in the course of history had the Curious Cat refused her offers before. Maybe she was to open, not teasing enough. "You know Tugger that sounds like a fabulous idea. After all Alonzo is known as a hero around these parts so…good suggestion." She began to walk away and flicked her tail against his shoulder. "Oops sorry. Bye bye Tugger." "See you Bombastic."

"It's Bombalurina!" The red queen hissed.

"And it's such a beautiful name." He replied trying to up her spirits after that rude interruption from Cassandra. She looked up towards him and smiled. Maybe he really had begun to change after all.

"Mom what are we doing?" Jemima asked.

"Making sure you're Aunt is okay and that that naughty good for nothing Tom doesn't break her heart again."

"But won't Daddy be upset if he finds you spying on Uncle Rum?" She asked irking her eyebrow.

"Oh Darling, we shouldn't worry your father with issues such as these. He's too busy making sure that everybody in the tribe is safe. In fact, I bet he would consider this a brave act of service to the tribe." Munkustrap cleared his throat smirking.

"Hello dear. And what was that about me finding this a "service to the tribe"? He asked jokingly. Demeter blinked repeatedly wishing an excuse would come to her. She had none…so here went the truth.

"Listen, Munkustrap. We both know you're brother has been known to be the tribe flirt and I just don't want him breaking my sister's heart again! You hear me?" Munkustrap sighed.

"Jemima, Dear, go with Mr. Mistoffelees back to the house, your mother and I will be there shortly." Jemima sighed and listened to her father.

"What if there was a way that I could assure you that my brother would never hurt your sister's heart again. What would you say to that Demeter?" Demeter paused.

"But how could you..?"

"Currently Tugger believes that Mistoffelees has placed a spell on him rendering him from his curious tendencies. Which if you were previously watching is working so far." Her mate had a point. She had never seen Rum Tum Tugger pass such a curious creature like Cassandra and not stay to have a little chat. "And in order for this to keep working Rum must believe he is under this spell. But your sister could never know of the supposed spell."

"Because she would hate knowing that this is all because of a spell. But it's not!"

"Precisely." Demeter stood there confused.

"So…Bombalurina can never know of the fake spell Mistoffelees didn't put on Tugger."

"Yes."

"But Munkustrap what does it matter if she knows or not."

"Because then she'll realize…"

"That Tugger is only acting this way under pretense of belief that he is under a spell." She finished out his thought. "I see. But this is so dishonest Munksy." He nodded.

"But worth it."


End file.
